love, pain, and confusion
by Lena Eli
Summary: Elena realizes her love for Damon and ends up being alone with him for a while.Stefan shows his true self and ends up crazed. Kathrine takes him back..but in the end does she too realize Stefan is crazy? NOT FOR STEFAN FANS. D&E LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

His kiss seemed to sear my skin, and his hands made me shiver. I wanted him more than life itself. He was my everything. I couldn't belong without him.

His lips found mine and i moaned with want.

"Please, please stop teasing me." I gasp when his teeth graze my neck.

He lifted his head to look at me and i stared back with love and lust. "Damon,"-

I shot up from bed, my whole body trembling. It was the third night in a row that i had dreams about Damon, and i knew for a fact they were my own, because Damon had quit trespassing in my dreams a long time ago.

And his were steamer. More sexual and detailed. My mind wasn't capable of dreams like that.

I shivered and pulled the blankets around me. I was in Stefan's room, and i felt dirty for dreaming about Damon in his bed.

Stefan. I sighed and sat up to grab my I-Pod. I loved Stefan, i truly did, with all my heart. But some things about him...made me...resent him. But Damon...Damon was my equal. He sees all of me, and not just the good.

And i wasn't perfect. I had flaws, many which Stefan didn't know about. He had this made up image of me; i was the perfect human without a smug of impurity on me.

Oh, but if he only knew.

I slipped out of Stefan's bed-i was not sleeping Stefan. We had broken up since it was too dangerous to be together. Kathrine had warned her, and we all didn't take her literally, but oh, she was.

And she didn't want us together. At. All.

So i broke up with him, finding it the best decision. Plus, i was having mixed feelings about him. They had started when Kathrine showed herself more. I realized that Stefan was absorbed in Kathrine, where she was, what she was doing, why she was doing it, blah blah blah.

After awhile, it became annoying, even if he claimed to be protecting me, but i had my doubts. I mean, Damon wanted to protect me just as much, if not more, and he wasn't absorbed 110% into Kathrine's moves.

He made me laugh, made me forget i had a vampire out to kill me. Made me feel normal.

Sighing, i slip out of bed and grabbed my jacket, pausing my I-Pod.

When i started down the stairs, i heard Stefan and Damon's voice, and they sounded strained. They always were fighting. I couldn't remember a time when they weren't.

Sighing again, i pressed play on a song i knew was one of Damon's favorites and plopped on the couch, not caring to know what they were now fighting about. Usually it was over something stupid.

I lip sang the song Smile by AFI, staring at the ceiling, but i could see them arguing from my peripheral vision.

Curious, I look over and watch as they bickered about nonsense. My eyes watched as Damon's muscles tensed as he argued, his eyes bright blue and convincing-

Well, convincing to me. If he turned those eyes on me i would melt in a heartbeat.

My eyes traveled to his lips, and i swore i seen him say my name. Curiosity got the best of me and i pulled my ear buds out. "What are you two bickering about now?" I ask, and they both cut off short and look at me.

"None of your concern, kitten." Damon says patronizingly and smirks, his eyes dancing.

"If i want it to be my concern, then it will be my concern, Damon." I say and stand from my lounging spot on the couch. "Now what's the problem?"

They glanced at each other nervously and i sighed. "Come on, I'm a big girl. I can handle the news. Who died this week?" I snapped, tired of them babying me.

Damon's lips twitched, fighting a smile. I wanted to slap him. Or pounce on him and make him my-

I shook my head. "Just tell me."

"Elena...sweety..." Stefan took a step towards me and i glared, causing him to stop. I didn't want to be babied right now, nor did i want Stefan to try to ease his way out of telling me what was going on.

"Spit it out Stefan." I said dangerously close to exploding.

"I have to go out of town for a short while. Nothing's happened...yet. I just have some...business to handle."

I studied them, wondering why that would cause them to bicker. Then it clicked. "He's baby sitting me, isn't he?" I ask, nodding towards Damon, who smiles.

I groan and flop on the couch. "Why are you leaving Stefan?" I ask, eying him.

He locks gazes with me and i could see the love in his eyes, in plain sight and strongly noticeable. My heart twisted with pain and i glanced away at Damon as Stefan told me it was just to scout out things in a town ragging with vampires.

What, you trying to protect one town isn't enough? I think then immediately regret it. Stefan was a good guy...but he tried too much. I mean, can't he just be happy with keeping us safe? And maybe forget Kathrine for a little while? I mean, she wasn't here, so why couldn't he relax and actually...well, live?

Sighing, my thoughts turn to more dangerous and...scary thought.

Like, say, being alone with Damon...in the Boarding House...for God only knows how long...

Groaning, i sit up and grab the full glass of Burgundy Damon left on the table and sucked it down. I felt it immediately coarse through my veins and fog up my head, and i smiled slightly.

I felt both their eyes on me, but chugged down the rest of the glass without hesitating and filled it up again.

I swore i could feel Damon's approval and Stefan's disapproval.

Stefan left later that night with a awkward hug goodbye. I watched as he left, my mind fogged from the Burgundy . I didn't want him to go because of the danger he was facing, but i also knew Kathrine wouldn't hurt him.

She loved him.

More than i ever did.

The thought had me tensing and gripping the glass in my hand tightly. But i knew it was true. Kathrine loved Stefan more then i ever did. He was her everything; her air, sun, moon, life. She devoted her whole life to finding him, and trying to get him back. And I'm the one who took him away from her. I would do the same for anyone i loved and i would have hated anyone who took them.

Suddenly, i couldn't blame Kathrine for what she was doing. I couldn't hate or, or want her dead.

Was she really, truly as evil and heartless as they all believed her to be? Or was she blinded by hurt because Stefan chose me?

But do you choose Stefan?

I started at the thought, my body going cold. Did I?

No, i didn't. When i looked at Stefan, all i felt was a brotherly love. A love that had me protective over him, but not in a girlfriend type way. Of course i loved him, but i couldn't see myself holding him, or kissing him ever again.

And fear coursed through me when i heard Damon coming down the stairs. My heart picked up, and my hands started to shake, the glass slowly slipping from my hands.

But Damon was there, holding the glass, his eyes worried. "Are you okay?"

I shake my head, trying to clear my fogged up head. Get it together Elena!

He said something, but I giggled and stumbled away. "You know." I say but get side tracked when i got to the liquor table.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" He asks, going to take the bottle away but i yank away.

"Since when do you care? You encourage this behavior."

"I've never encouraged this Elena. I simply said let loose, have fun."

"What do you think i am doing Damon?" I ask and smile brightly as i poured him a glass. "Letting loose."

Damon smiles and downs the drink faster than i had. I grin and gulp mine, trying to beat him as we both drank up, but every time he beat me by a second, causing me to laugh and glare all at once.

Lat thing i remembered was watching as admirably as he danced on the banister, and wishing i could do that.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up with a blanket draped over me. I was on the couch, but the house was bright, the sun glaring through an open window.

Groaning, i sit up, greeted by a headache that seemed to coarse through my whole body.

"I'm shocked you lasted as long as you did. Burgundy isn't an easy drink to gulp down like you did." Damon's voice made me start and i turned to see him standing in the kitchen entryway.

I sighed. "My head hurts."

He snorts and gestures for me to follow him into the kitchen so i comply and get up, ignoring the black dots that swarmed in my vision and stumbled in, the sweet smell of bacon and pancakes making my mouth water.

The lights hurt my eyes but i squinted at Damon when he handed me a glass of silk milk and a plate of pancakes and bacon.

I raise an eyebrow and sit down at the bar. "Is Damon Salvatore tending to someone other than himself?" I ask, my eyes wide in shock.

He smirks. "Keep up the sarcasm, and I'll eat the food myself."

I laughed then groaned as my head throbbed. "Okay, okay, I'll leave the sarcasm to you then." I say and take a large bite of pancakes, secretly shocked at how great they tasted.

Who knew a hundred and some odd year old vampire could cook so good.

"So what are your plans for today?" I ask Damon as he cleans up the kitchen.

He shrugs. "Babysit you...maybe play some twister later?" He asks wickedly and i chuckle and roll my eyes.

"I would so beat you, so I'll save you from humiliation and say no."

He snorts and spins around so quickly i drop my fork and lean away from him. "I'd win in anything we did, Elena. I'm just that good."

I force myself to blink and compose myself. I couldn't let him know what his closeness did to me. No, he'd never let it go if he knew. Truly knew what he did to me.

Like how my stomach heated with want when he stepped closer, my heart swelling and sprinting off, how my body trembled slightly when his oh-so-blue eyes sparked with-with what? Want? Lust? Love?

"Damon..." I whisper and glance at the window then back.

But he was standing at the sink again, washing the rest of the dishes like he never left this stance. "Why don't you go shower and we'll go into town, get some food to stock the fridge with. Maybe buy you some clothes..." He glances at me and i blush at the thought of Damon dressing me...or undressing me for that matter.

Shaking my head, i mumble an "Okay." and head upstairs.

As i showered, my mind raced. I knew i shouldn't want Damon...but i did. I could see the good in him, and it seemed that he only let me see that side of him. He tried being the heartless vampire all the time...but with me, he was different. He was caring, and loving and sweet. He was gentle, and wasn't...well, a perverted pig like most of the time.

And i didn't deserve Stefan. He thought of me as a perfect angel, with no flaws or disadvantages. But i had a lot of flaws. I wanted to mess up in life, i wanted to have fun and joke around and be stupid like i did last night with Damon. But Stefan...he wanted something more spiritually, which i didn't have with him. He could never be as happy and carefree as Damon and I were together. Everything was serious with him and I wasn't soulfully connected to him like i was Damon.

He understood me. He seen my flaws, my weak points and my bad side. He enjoyed my company no matter what, and laughed at my stupidity and dumb decisions. He didn't stop me from making my own decisions, stupid or not, and had fun with me.

And yet somehow, with him accepting those things, and allowing me to be dumb, it made me want to be a better person. For him and myself.

"Elena, the waters ran cold. How long are you going to stand there?" Damon's voice yanks me back to reality and i yelp in surprise at how damn cold the water was.

"Fuck." I say and twist the knobs off. "Damn it." I grumble, shivering from the cold, my heart stuttering from the water and Damon's presents.

I hadn't even enjoyed my shower and now i couldn't stop shivering.

"Here." Damon opens the shower door and wraps me up in a lush, thick towel I've never seen in this house before and helped me out. "Thanks Damon." I whisper, looking up at him. My heart twisted with want and love.

I loved Damon. I truly did. I would go to the end of the world and to Hell and back for him. I'd make a deal with the Devil himself for Damon. I'd do exactly what Kathrine is doing for Damon and not regret a thing.

His eyes raked over my body, causing my skin to rise in goosebumps. The want in his eyes was in plain sight, easy for me to read, and i felt like fainting.

He kisses me lightly on the lips, almost hesitantly, like he wasn't sure how i would react, like he feared i'd sock him in the face.

But i pulled him to me and kissed him back, heedless of my towel, but Damon's hand snaked around to hold it in place, his hand resting on the side of my breast, unmoving but there.

I pull away a few seconds later and stare into those eyes that i dream about nearly every night, and thought about all day. They seemed to reflect back my own shock and love.

Then i realized then with a start that it was Damon's emotions i was seeing.

"Elena..." Damon murmured but i kissed him before he could take another breath. I was tired of hiding how i felt inside of me. I was tired of being confused. I was tired of lying to myself about this.

Damon was here, and he was all i could see. I loved him more than the air i breathed itself and i wanted him to know this. "Damon, I-"

"No Elena. You can't-"

"No." I say sternly and place my hand over his lips, stopping his words that i knew were to come and seemed to ring a bell deep inside me. "Damon, I'm tired of hiding this. I'm tired of keeping it stocked up inside me. I love you. I love you more than i have ever loved Stefan and yes, it pains me to say that, but God, i can't keep it-"

In a blur of speed, Damon removes my hand from his lips and kisses me with such passion it has me gasping against his lips, allowing him full access to explore my mouth.

My back hit the wall and i wrapped my arms around his neck, no longer frozen in shock. I kissed him back just as needfully, and his hand traveled up my thigh, causing me to shudder.

But before things went where i hoped they were going, Damon pulled away to look at me, his eyes blazing with hunger. Tentatively, i traced the lines around his eyes, my pulse thumping through my whole body.

"Why...how could you love me? I am...i have done a lot of things Elena. Some to you, some to those you love. What about Jeremy...what i did..." Damon whispers, angry, his hand turning into a fist on my thigh.

I pulled him to me and kissed him softly on the lips before pulling him to my chest. "Damon, i-i know you've done things...some things way worse than i can imagine, yes, but...but how can i not love you when you are perfect for me? I-I forgave you for everything before i even decided to."

He sighed and picked his head off of my chest. "So you actually don't hate me?"

I laughed. "God no Damon. And it's said that the human is the idiot." I chuckle and disentangle myself from him. I walk to my bag of clothes and pick out an outfit suitable for the hot day.

Shorts and a tank top.

"It's not my fault you hide your feelings so well."

"No, no, now Damon sweety, i do not hide my feelings. You are just too stubborn to see them." I say and let my towel fall from me, enjoying Damon's expression.

But what i didn't expect was for him to slam me onto the bed and kiss me roughly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so the only reason why i am adding chapter three is because of lemons! :) and plus i REALLY do want reviews. My Beta keeps forgetting to review and read it, soooo pleaseeeee help me! this is my first fanfic. and it's already REALLY long so with every review i get i'll add a chapter. so REVIEW and tell all ur friends IF YOU LIKE IT to read a review and by no time you'll have the whole shabang! soooo read up and let me know! and PLEASE giv eme ideas... :) i'm opened minded but PLEASE don't yell at me. haha. **

**3 Lena Eli. **

Giggling, i kiss him back, completely at ease with the fact that i was naked. I mean, this was Damon. He wasn't judgmental with me. I trusted him. I loved him.

His lips travel down my jaw to my neck. He nipped my neck, causing me to gasp when his teeth sank onto my skin, not hard enough to break the skin, but hard enough to leave a bruise.

He chuckled and moved farther down my neck, to my collar bone and then down.

I arched into him, my body throbbing with need as his lips traveled between my breasts and down my stomach. "Damon..." I gasp and he travels back up to my mouth, his lips oh so soft.

It actually amazed me that he could be so gentle and soft. I mean, he was the very person i watched rip a heart right out of someones chest with his bare hands.

But those very hands caressed my skin, cool against my hot skin. And those lips, lips that sheathed his vicious fangs that could kill me quicker than a blink of an eye, were leaving tender kisses down my whole body.

But i wanted him more and more as his hand traveled to my hips.

My own hands explored the plains of his body, his defined stomach muscles, his peck, even his smooth, flawless face. He was everything perfect, and he was kissing me and holding me like he loved me.

"Damon, i love you." I gasp when his teeth nip my stomach, an involuntary reaction but i meant it with every fiber of my being.

His breath catches and his hands caress my face as he looks at me. I felt hot all over, like i was in a furnace. His cool hands soothed my hot skin, but when i seen the tender want, care and love in his eyes, my body felt like an exploding supernova.

Damon Salvatore wanted and loved me!

He kissed me roughly this time and i grabbed his shirt and discarded it. I wanted to feel his skin on mine. I wanted him to hold me, to love me, to make me feel loved and wanted...

His lips seared my skin as he kissed lower down my body. I arched towards him, my hands grasping the sheets, a moan escaping my lips. "Damon...please." I gasp and he was suddenly on top of me, his lips demanding yet loving at the same time.

I screamed in shock as he came down onto me, the shear shock and initial pain of the move causing me to grip him tightly, my face buried in his neck. I wasn't sure i was ever going to let go, i felt safe there, even with the pain. This was Damon for Christ's sake. He would always keep me safe.

But as the pain receded, i moved with him and locked lips with him, my hands exploring the beauty of his body, feeling his muscles as they tensed and quivered, as if he were holding back. But i was glad for that. I wasn't sure i could take anything more than this already intense moment. And if i did, i would probably die-of happiness, of course.

His own hands and lips explored my body, making goose bump ride on my skin. His touch was like a drug, making me want more, more, more even when i was already experiencing him.

He said my name, and i all but died then. The sound of my name on his lips...it had me withering in pleasure.

Shocking us both, i hook ankles with him and flip over so i could take control. I ached for him, even though i was having him. It seemed impossible to want him so much, but here i was, not getting enough of him as my lips traveled down his beautiful body, his hips moving in sync with me.

I let out a small yelp-moan that had me falling onto his chest. I constricted around him, my whole body becoming sore and he let out his own growl that made me yearn for more but my body couldn't handle anymore. He stroked my hair out of my face and kissed my check, my nose, my forehead. Any part, really, that he could touch.

"I love you Elena." Damon murmured and i started.

It was the first time he said that. Tears sprang to my eyes and i hugged him closer.

Being with him was the most amazing experience ever and i fell asleep smiling, happy to be in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**So, i really want some reviews ya'll. i mean, does it suck that bad? My first fanfic here and i'm like...wtf? no reviews! if it sucks that bad then TELL ME! PLEASE! :)**

**3 Lena Eli**

Stefan POV. ehh. :(

I stood stricken as Kathrine walked towards me. She seemed even more beautiful than i remembered. Her eyes...so soft and innocent looking, yet they held a glint to them that made you wonder. I couldn't believe i ever stopped-or pretended to stop loving her.

"Stefan baby." She murmured and closed the distance between us. "Have you came back for me?" She asks, her eyes holding nothing yet everything to me.

I nod and pull her into me. "God, how i have missed you Kathrine." I growled and pulled her into a kiss that made my whole body feel as if it were on fire. Her lips seemed to be made for mine, a perfect match.

She pulled back after a while and grinned a toothy grin. "Oh, Stefan, we are going to live a true life now. A life we were robbed of years ago."

"Yes." I growl again and smile with her. "But first, we have to rid this world of my brother."

Kathrine smile, her eyes sparking with enjoyment of my words. "Oh Stefan, how I've missed you."

Elena's POV. Yay! :)

I woke up every morning-well, afternoon, we spent all night-well, talking, kissing, joking, and...other stuff-with Damon. I couldn't see life without him, and sometimes, on the nights he went out hunting, i would stay awake waiting. I could no longer sleep without his arms around me, and each night he left me, i would be restless.

One night when he slipped out to eat, i woke up in a tangle of sheets, sweat and a fowl mood. I aggressively threw the sheet off of my body and laid sprawled on the bed in nothing but Damon's T-shirt. Even that was too much, so i stripped and glared at the ceiling.

For the first time, in, well, ever, i wished i could be a vampire. I wanted to hunt with Damon, to be as strong as him, to be his equal.

To not feel the elements. I thought as i sat up agressivly and ran a hand through my hair roughly, sweat beading down my body.

"Huh, you think this would be a turn off, not on." Damon's voice had me gasping and looking sharply at him, my mood flip flopping back and forth from happy to pissed.

"Not now Damon." I snap but then smile. He looked so sexy leaning against the open window, his eyes raking over my nude body, making my body heat up even more.

"Oh Elena, there's never a wrong time for this." He murmured and was suddenly pulling me to him.

I kissed him for a moment, but the heat of the night and the heat of the kiss has me angrily pulling away from him. My mood shifted again and i crossed my arms and glared at the wall. "Not all people want it all the time Damon." I snap and he rolls to his side so he could study me.

Suddenly his hand went to my forehead and he sat up, a pucker in his eyebrow. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm hot."

"A cool shower, then?" He asks and stands up to offer a hand.

"Bath?" I ask weakly and he pulls me into his arms. His tub was huge, so there was plenty of room for both of us.

I snuggled against him and sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm just so tired of being the needy human." I mumble after i cool off from the cold water.

"I do not see you as the needy human, Elena. You are my love, I'll always be willing to do anything for you."

"I know, but i want to be your equal Damon, not your...human girlfriend."

"What are you saying Elena?" He asks, his eyes glued to me.

I shrug. "I dunno...i guess...i guess i mean that i want to be your equal, i want to hunt with you and be strong like you. I'm tired of being weak and having everyone look after me! I want to look after myself!" I say and sit up to straddle him so i could look him deep into his eyes. "I'm tired of being the weak, whinny human Damon." I took a deep breath and finished my rant. "I want you to change me."

He stared at me, shock written all over his face. "...What?"

"Change me. I want to be a vampire. I want to be able to fight and not have to hide while everyone else fights. I want to protect myself."

"I..." His eyes become bright and he kisses me, his lips feverish as he hungrily goes to my throat. I grip his shoulders and lean my head back.

But he pulls me back and tucks my head in his chest. "Now's not the time Elena." He whispers, shocking me.

"B-but i thought this is what you wanted too?"

He shook his head and stroked my cheek that was exposed. "There's too much going on Elena. It's not the proper time. I want your change to be a pleasant experience, not a...i-have-to-kill-everyone experience."

I sigh and relaxed into Damon's embrace, having no energy to fight with him.

For now.


	5. Chapter 5

**OK, so here's chapter 5. thanks Bianca for the review. i hope ya'll like this chapter. i have like, a bunch of the chapters done...so REVIEW! hahahaha.**

**3 Lena Eli! **

Gasping, i shoot up in bed, the room dark but strangely bright. I could see everything. Glancing out the window, i see the moon bright in the sky and sighed. With a shock, i glance at Damon to see him sleeping.

At night?

He looked...fucking hot. His chest rose and fell slightly, and his dark hair flopped every which way.

"Damon!" I whisper and straddle him, causing him to jolt awake.

But when he realizes it was me, his grin had me laughing. His hands grabbed my hips and i bent down and kissed him.

"What are you doing asleep?" I ask, wondering why he wasn't out doing vampy things.

He sits up and pulls me into his lap so I'm resting against his chest. He shrugs and kisses the top of my head. "I figured i could sleep on you schedule, for now." He says with a wicked grin that has me giggling.

"Damon, you're horrible." I say and turn to face him.

But before i could kiss him, he stiffened and looked sharply at the door.

I opened my mouth but he put a finger to my lips and motioned me to stay here. I watched as he got up and went downstairs in a flash. My heart raced with fear, and i shook as i stood up. I knew to stay here, but when i heard Damon curse, i went to the door and threw it open.

I gasped in shock, about to scream but then i realize it was Stefan. "God Stefan, you scared me." I whisper and glance towards the stairs. "Where's Damon?" I ask and look back at him.

That's when i see the difference in his eyes. They held...nothing. No emotions, no light, no love . Stumbling back, i look around for a weapon.

"Oh Elena. You can't get away from me now. You don't have your Lover here to help you. You are weak. He should have changed you." He snarls and darts in front of me, so close i scream and try to run away, but he grabs me by the throat and slams me into the wall.

I let out a yelp and squirm in his hard grip. "Stefan, please-" I squeak but he tightens his grip.

My body explodes with panic and i fight him. I throw punches his way, and kick as hard as i could. Surprisingly, I yank away and go to dart, but Katrine was there and she socked me in the jaw, sending me flying to the floor.

I scramble away from them and Stefan charges forward and grabs me by the throat again. "Stop fighting me Elena. You'll just piss me off."

/I gasp and clutch his wrists, tears springing to my eyes. I loved you! I wanted to scream but couldn't, so i willed him to understand the look in my eyes.

But he just laughed and let go, pushing me back onto the floor. I cough and wheeze, not paying attention to them until Kathrine grabbed me by the hair to snarl in my face. I could see her fangs, and fear coursed through me and i screamed.

She bit into my jugular roughly, nothing at all like Damon did, and drank deeply from me. My vision blurred and i went limp in her arms.

The last thing i remember is being dragged out of Damon's room and seeing him lying on the floor, blood pooling next to his head.


	6. Chapter 6

**OK Bianca! Haha! I am pretty good at getting on here and checking for reviews. and i promised a chapter each review so here you go! its like three of them in one but ima put it as one chapter. :) hope you all like! im not good at this stuff that happens in here so...be nice in reviews. :)**

**3 Lena Eli!**

_Damon held me close, his breath warming my skin. The view always took my breath away at the lake house, but having Damon there made it even more beautiful. His strong arms made me feel safe, safe from everything, and i knew he loved me_

_"I could die today and be happy with life." Damon whispers._

_I turn to look at him and frown. "But i haven't had enough of you yet." I grumble and he smiles brightly._

_"Don't worry Elena, I'm not saying i am going to die anytime soon, I'm just saying."_

_I 'humph' and wrap my arms around his neck. "Good, because i won't ever tire of you Damon."_

_He 'mmm's' and kisses me lightly on the lips as the sun came up._

I groan and try to move, but my limps felt heavy. Prying my eyes open, i realize that i was in a cellar. Looking around, i gaps as pain shoots up my spine, from my neck to my toes.

"I wouldn't move, Elena." A voice says from behind the closed door and i groan and look down to see that i was laying on the floor, the shackles that held me tight on my wrists, cutting into them. My body was sore, and i felt as if i had gotten ran over by a steam roller.

"Why? Why do this, instead of just killing me?" I ask weakly and look at the door to see a small peep hole.

I hear a chuckle. "Oh Elena, that would be the easy way out. But you see, you have made my life a living hell. And you took away my play toys. I got one back, but damn it Elena, you have Damon around your little finger." Kathrine says and opens the door angrily. "I won't be able to get him back unless you are dead, so i am going to kill you. But," She says cheerfully. "Very slowly. Do you know what it feels like to have your skin peeled away Elena?"

I jerk in fear but end up screaming in pain as my leg crunches, obviously broken.

Her laughter bubbles to me and i hold back another scream and glare at her. "Fuck you Kathrine. This is the easy way out for you. You're scared of me. So you torture me? That's pathetic!"

She flashes inches from me and snarls. "I am not afraid of you, Elena. You are a puny human, nothing else but a thorn in my side."

I clench my teeth and swing, hitting her square in the jaw with the shackles. It caused me more pain than ever, but i just had to! The nerve of the bitch!

She screamed and yanked me off of the floor, causing me to shriek when my leg swung around.

"How dare you!" She yelled and threw me against the wall with a worrisome crack.

Groaning, i roll to my side and push up, but i came face to face with Stefan, his eyes red, the veins noticeable, and i couldn't help but fear the sharp teeth that showed when he talked. "You have always been a pain, deep down, to me Elena. Now I'll be a pain to you." He said in a freakishly calm voice.

He grabbed my wrist and eyed my leg. "Mmm. Bet this hurt, didn't it?"

I didn't answer. Instead, i glared with hate. I couldn't believe he was doing this to me! I loved him! He loved me! How could he just suddenly turn like this?

I glared at Kathrine. "This is your fault." I growl, loathing her with all I've got.

But Stefan snarled and slapped me, sending me sprawling onto the floor, blood dripping from my lip. "How dare you talk to her like that! This is not her fault! This is your fault Elena!" He yelled in my face.

I spit the blood in his face, pissed that i was being hit like this. "Fuck you Stefan."

He snarled in rage and bit into my neck harder than Kathrine did. The pain it caused me made me fall into nothingness almost instantly and i hoped i didn't ever wake up...

Kathrine's POV.

A twist you guys! oooo! i hope you like! i HAD too! ahh! :D Review!

I watched as Stefan hit Elena, each blow harder than the tried her damnedest not to wince, or scream, but sometimes the human would slip, and when she did, i started to feel sorry for her and was shocked that she was so strong.

He forced her to do things...that i didn't much agree with, and the fact that i was a women, i couldn't help but seethe with anger.

"Stefan, enough." I snarled and pulled him away from her. She stared at me with shock, but her defiant, loathing look she gave me had my body running cold. I couldn't believe what i had done.

I mean, i wanted her dead, but i didn't want to strip all dignity from her.

"What-" He snarled.

"We don't want her dead yet." I snarled and yank him away again, shutting off all feelings i had as i locked gazes with him.

He glared but nodded. "True. The longer she suffers the better." He says and leaves.

I look down at Elena and she stares back unwavering. "He's evil, you know? He's going to turn on you one day."

I snort. "Elena, that man will never touch me like he touches you."

She shifts to a sitting position, biting her lip so hard it causes fresh blood to flow down her chin.

I had to admit, i had a lot of respect for the girl. I mean, here she was, in excruciating pain and she simply stared up at me.

"Kathrine..." She sighed and shook her head slightly and closed her eyes. When she opened them, i seen an emotion that had my cold heart twisting.

She was looking at me with worry, fear and...understanding?

Shaking my head, i looked around then knelt by Elena. I pulled a bottle of water out of my bag. "Don't let him know you have this. I still hate you, and you are going to die, but...with your dignity. Some what." And then I left without another word and heard her whisper 'Thank you', her voice full of emotions i really didn't want to interpenetrate.

Elena's POV

I gulp the water down, my thirst now noticeable. I stared at the door in shock after i set the water down and pondered what Kathrine just did.

Was she actually going soft? Did she actually save my ass from pain, and be nice to me?

I shook my head but gasped in pain, my whole body trembling with fatigue.

I closed my eyes and drifted into dreams of Damon...

Elena! Elena please answer me! A frantic voice said through the haze of my dreams.

What?

Oh God! Where are you?

Bonnie?

Yes! Now answer the question! Where the fuck are you-

I..i don't know. I'm somewhere where Kathrine and Stefan are. I'm in a cellar-

I get snapped back to the cellar when something sharp stabs into my side. I gasp and shoot forward as much as the chains would let me.

A stake stuck out of my side, blood rushing onto the concrete, making a

I scream. "Damn you Stefan!" I shriek and try to move away from him but he grabs the chains, yanking me painfully to him, his other hand yanking the stake out.

"Do you see what happens when you piss me off and speak with your witchy friend Elena?" He asks and i gasp in shock. "Oh, how'd i know? Because I'm just that good Elena!" He yells.

I clutch my side, ignoring the tears that filled my eyes. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to pretend.

To pretend i wasn't here. That Stefan wasn't beating me, or biting me.

I pretended i was with Damon.

His soft lips, his hands. His arms wrapping around me protectively.

A pain too sharp for me to ignore yanked me out of my bliss and i looked up in shock.

Stefan held the stake, a fresh coat of my blood dripping from the ends, a wound too deep to stop the bleeding started across my collar bone and ended above my left breast.

I gasped, dots swarming in my vision. "Stefan..." I gasp and see him smile.

"For all the hell you've put me through, Elena. You had me wrapped."

I shake my head, fighting the darkness that threatened to over come me. My whole body ached with pain, so bad it was a dull thump through out my body.

I swallowed back a sob and went to speak when a earsplitting shriek made me twitch.

Stefan growled, "Damon." before darting off, and i gasped.

Damon was here! Oh, oh!

I wanted to stand and run to him, i wanted to wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him.

But my body had other ideas. It was getting weak...My vision started to go, and i felt as if i were floating in jelly.

No, no! I thought as my body slumped, no longer listening to my mind.

"Damon...i love you." I whisper, hoping he heard before my body dragged my mind into nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

**OK, so i got the next chapter...what did ya'll think of that last one? and REVIEW on this one. IDK if i like how its going...but i'll leave that up to you!**

**Thanks!**

**3 lena Eli**

Damon POV

I ran into the cellar, my mind racing with fear of what i might find.

She was there. Laying on the floor, her blood pouring out and her body beaten. Rage filled through my body and i wanted to turn and run after Stefan to kill him, to rip his heart out of his chest and watch as he falls to the ground, no longer a burden to me.

But instead i ran to her, ignoring my vampire urges. I untied her and cradled her body, my vision going red with anger and...and pain.

"Elena, Elena, please answer me baby." I say and stroked her hair away from her face, hoping with everything i've got that she was OK.

Her body was so beaten and bruised. It killed me to see her like this. To have my Angel so badly treated. The thought of her going through such pain, had me fighting tears. I was weak, i should have killed Stefan as soon as i sensed him but-

"Damon!" Bonnie screamed and ran to me. "Oh my God Elena!" She nearly sobbed. "ChangeHer_Or_She'll _die_!" Bonnie said in one breath and applied pressure to her chest trying to stop the bleeding .

I stay unmoving for a moment until she slapped the back of my head, kicking my brain into working. "Now!"

I didn't waste time anymore and ripped a vein open in my wrist and forced it against Elena's lips, her injuries slowly healing as my blood overtook her body, changing her forever.

I didn't want this type of change for her. It was suppose to be a lovely change. She was suppose to wake up in bliss and happiness in her new life.

But this had to happen, _now_, or she'd die.

Bonnie offered to clean her up when we got back to the Boarding house. Her body shook slightly, but she stood firm, her eyes hard.

"Ok Bonnie." I whisper and look at my own clothes. "I'll go shower in...the other room." I say and leave, nodding a greeting to Caroline as she went into my room.

"Hey." She caught my arm. "Are you okay?"

"Peachy." I say and pull away, not wanting to deal with anyone unless it was Elena.

Awakening.

I was in a field. A beautiful wildflower field that reminded me of a fairy tale. It was amazing, the flowers seemed to glow almost. There were blues, greens, golds, reds, purples, pinks, oranges. Every color i could think of was in this field, bright and beautuful, forever imprinted on my mind.

But the man laying in the middle of the field, wearing all black was breath taking. He masked the beauty of all the flowers.

"Damon?" I whisper. He laid in the center of the field, smelling a flower with a wicked smile on his face.

"Elena love. How do you like our secret getaway?"

I let out a shriek and race towards Damon, my heart pumping in exeleration with seeing him. I thought...i was certain i would _never _see him again. I was dead.

He stands and i tackle him, laughter bubbling up through my lips. "Damon! Oh Damon!" I yell and kiss him in every place i could reach.

He laughed and tried to pull me away to look at me, but i clung to him like a monkey. "I thought I'd never see you again. I thought i was-" I yank back slightly and frown, tears springing to my eyes as i ask the question out loud. "I am dead, aren't i?"

He smiles and kisses my lips softly. "It depends on what your views on 'dead' are."

I raise an eye brow, confused.

"You are changing. I'm just...giving you pretty dreams while you do. You deserve a wonderful awakening."

"So...so it all...happened?" I ask, shocked.

"Shh. That stuff doesn't matter Elena. You are here, with me now. That's what matters."

My mind races, but i allow Damon to catch my attention when he changes scenery and we are suddenly on rolling hills, horses surrounding us, exactly how i would picture England.

I pull him to me, happy to be in this dream, knowing when i woke up, I'd have to face reality.

A reality i didn't want to face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Sorry i haven't been on! I've been really busy riding and training with my horses! :O And im sorry that chapter 8 was messed up! :O but here it is and i am going to put up nine for messing up! **

**But for chapter 10(double digits! :O) i'll need at least THREE or FOUR reviews please! :D **

**Love, Lena Eli  
**

I gasp and sit up, my breathing hard. My whole body trembled and i felt sick. The room was dark, but i could feel the sun was already up and i looked for Damon, feeling sick.

"Dam-" I start but he was there, pulling me to him.

"Kitten." He whispers, his hands soothing my trembling body.

"Damon, i-i don't feel well."

He nods and whispers "Hold on." before disappearing but he returned before i could blink or react to him being gone. His blue eyes were wary as he handed me a bag of blood i knew he got from the hospital.

I eyed it akwardly and then looked at him.

I felt weird having him watch, self conscious almost, but he slipped behind me and held me by the waist. "It's OK Elena. Everything will be okay."

And i knew it would be. He was here with me, and i knew he would never let anything happen to me, so i sunk my teeth into the bag and moan as the thick red liquid flows down my throat. It soothed all my aches, and made my head less fuzzy.

I wanted more, and i glanced at Damon who understood and got more.

But i was scared to give into my thirst.

I didn't want to be a crazed vampire.

But i knew Damon wouldn't let that happen, so i drank the second bag, sighing in contempt.

My phone rang and i dashed downstairs to grab it, wincing when Bonnie and Caroline screamed at me.

"Hey! Guys be quiet!" I yell, holding the phone from my ear.

"Elena! We have _so_ much to tell you!" Caroline yelled and Bonnie's quiet voice had my body going cold.

"Yes, we have a situation we need to talk about."

I hated those words. I didn't want to deal with anything. I didn't want to hear what she had to say, no, i wanted to forget about the past, i didn't want to face reality, not yet.

But Damon grabbed the phone-i hadn't even heard him come down-and started telling Bonnie and Caroline to come over.

"No." I whisper.

Damon raises an eyebrow and cocks his head.

"I-I-nevermind." I whisper and suck up my feelings and hide them in some corner deep inside me.

I had to face reality. Even if i rather-well, not die, but-maybe one day.

Bonnie and Caroline screeched when I opened the Boarding house door. The sun still scared me when it hit me, making me flinch in fear to getting fried alive.

But the ring Damon stole from Kathrine rested on my right hand ring finger, protecting me.

"Hey guys." I say, chuckling as they hug me, our happy reunion short. We all knew what was ahead of us.

Bonnie sent me a worried glance and i smiled weakly. Caroline went on blabbing, her usual self despite the stressful time.

"I just can not believe you are with Damon! I mean, who would have known! Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert! God, what a pair!"

"That's what i said." Damon said from behind me, causing me to grin. He hugs me and i relax into him, even though i knew why he was here.

To restrain me if i needed to be restrained.

"So how are you coping Elena?" Bonnie asks and eyes me, her eyes studying my every move.

I shrug, not even going to attempt to lie. "Okay. Shocked still. I'm remembering more and more of what happened...but Damon's keeping me sane and calmed."

She studies me for a little while longer then nods, understanding. "Well, i wish i was here to lighten the mood, but i have some news."

"Yes, you said that." Damon said and led us all into the living room. "What is it Bonnie?"

She sighs and pulls her purse into her lap. "Now, i'm not sure if it's legit, but i have a gut feeling it is." She says and pulls out a piece of paper.

I go to snatch it, but Damon beats me and i glare, but he smirks and unfolds it, teasing me by holding it right out of reach. "Damn it Damon." I growl but his smirk falls and his expression has me sobering up. "What is it-"

"No." He snarls and glares at Bonnie. "I don't believe it. It's a trap. Another witch sent it to you as a favor to Kathrine. It's not real."

"But-" Bonnie starts but he interrupts.

"Most likely it kills her to in the process Bonnie. This-" He holds the paper and I snatch it and dart away, my eyes skimming over it quickly.

"Elena-" Damon says but i read.

_Elena, i want to help you. You were right, Stefan is evil. He's turned against all rationality. Please, help me and i'll help you._

_Kathrine._

_P.S. Elena, this kind of spell is easy, ask me and I shale know the answer. As the doppelganger, you can bring her back. She is true to her word and will help you, i can tell._

_Bonnie_

"Bonnie, why is there a note here from you?" I ask, controlling my temper by breathing slowly.

"I-I don't remember why...but i just...felt the truth in that note...i must have written it when i was still in the vision..."

"Bonnie be quiet!" Damon snarled, coming to my side and trying to grab the paper.

But i yanked away and darted to kneel in front of Bonnie and Caroline. "Bonnie, how do i bring her back?"

"No!" Damon rages and pulls me from my position. "Damn it Elena, all bringing Kathrine back will do is give us one more person to have to kill again. She a treat to you-"

"Its very simple. A little blood from your end and a few spoken words from both of us. And of course, Kathrine's body." Bonnie says, speaking softly but i heard every word despite the fact that Damon was raging in my ear.

"That simple?" I ask, ignoring Damon, who snarled at us and tried pulling me away.

But he wasn't having that. With a snarl, he yanked me around and threw me against the wall.

I heard Bonnie and Caroline gasp, then Caroline tried intervening, but Bonnie stopped her.

"You can't bring her back Elena. We all nearly died because of her! And now you are going to bring her back just because she said she'd help?" He ragged. "We can kill Stefan on our own! We do not need her!"

"But we do." I say softly, letting him do the yelling. Obviously he needed to get this out of his system.

But he became eerily calm. "Elena, if you try to bring her back, then i will lock you in a basement and feed you threw a window. You are not bringing her back. Period."

I push him away, causing him to sail across the room. I hadn't meant to make him go that far, but my anger had made me snap. "Watch me!" I snarl and was standing over him before he could recover. "I am going to bring her back. Do you know why Damon? Because she can help! She's older, she's stronger, she's smarter! Stefan has changed Damon. I would know that best! I don't want to be in that kind of situation again!"

"And Kathrine will keep that from happening. Damon," Caroline said, coming into view. "He loves Kathrine, more than anything."

Damon pushes me away and stands. "Fine. But don't coming running to me when she decides to try and kill you all." His eyes turned to me, and they were cold. "And you can protect yourself now." And then he was gone.

Completely out of the house. No where around in the woods. I couldn't sense him at all. "I should-"

"No Elena. You can make up with him later. Right now we need to go dig up Kathrine's body." Caroline said.

"Caroline, while we dig her up, go steel blood. A lot of blood." Bonnie said and she nodded, disappearing quickly. She faced me, her face grim. "You ready for this?"

I shake my head. "But yet again, i'll never be. I need Damon, but he's so mad." I sigh and shake my head again. "Let's go. Kathrine's body is in the tomb."


	9. Chapter 9

Bonnie knelt by Kathrine's all but gone body and set up candles. "All i need is a little blood around the body, and a little trickled on her...well, this is suppose to be the heart, but i'm not sure." She said, eying the pile of dust near her chest while she chewed on her lip, doubtful.

I laugh half halfheartedly and crouch next to her. "When are we starting?"

"When Caroline-"

"Is here!" Caroline sings, dropping next to us, causing Bonnie to jump. "Sorry; I had to compel more people than i thought. So anyways, lets get this shin dig started."

Bonnie hands me a wooden stake and i stare at it, eyes wide.

"If you want me to do it-" Bonnie whispers but i grab it, shaking my head.

"I'm fine." I say and slit my wrist, ignoring the pain that seared up my arm.

Blood welled out of my vein and started pouring out. Without moving, i made a blood ring around her body then let the blood pool onto the pile of dust that was her heart. Secretly, i prayed that this would go right, and Kathrine would actually help us and not turn against us.

But i had my doubts.

With a sigh, i lick the wound and it heals up. Bonnie hands me a piece of paper and the candles flare to life.

"Okay, on three...one, two...three." Bonnie says and we chant.

"With the power of The Ones blood,

And the power of two,

I say theses words to bring back the dead,

The dead of my other half.

Let her live."

We finish the chant and i feel foolish. The chant was horribly written-by me, i might add.

But when the blood started to boil and move, i gasped. Her body started to materialize and Bonnie looked worried.

"What?" I asked her, confused as she gulped, her eyes wide.

"I-nothing. Nothing at all." She says and smile slightly.

"Bonnie, get behind me." Caroline says, understanding what Bonnie didn't want to say befor me.

She was human. Kathrine would be starving.

Hinc the pile of blood bag Caroline brought.

With in seconds, Kathrine was nearly back to normal. She looked freshly dead, not dead for nearly a thousand years. Her hair grew back, long and wavey. Her gums came back, and her lips appeared magically, and i poundered how that worked...

When her body was completely back to restoration, i watched her closely. "What-" I say then screech when Kathrine grabs my wrist.

But weakly, i realize and stare at her, her eyes the same color as my own, only darker. "Elena...i need..."

Caroline throws a bag at me and i hand it over, raising an eyebrow when Kathrine snatches it and gulps it down. She demolished twelve of them before she sat back to look at me.

"So you believed the note i had sent to Bonnie." She says, her voice calm.

I nod. "I...I had to. I seen the change in you at the cellar. I could tell you knew Stefan was crazy."

"I can't believe..." She shakes her head and grabs another bag. "Where's Damon?"

I avert my gaze and shrug. "About."

"Ah, he wasn't too happy, was he?"

I shake my head and shrug. "He'll get over it. Now, we better get you to the boarding house before the sun comes up-"

"What?" She snarls, looking down at her hand, then slowly at mine. "Oh. I am going to need that back."

I laugh. "Um, sorry, but it's mine now. So, lets get going-"

She launches at me, her fangs out in rage. I slam her into the wall nearby, but she was freshly fed, and she threw me against the wall opposite to us and went to attack again, but Bonnie gets to her mind first. She keels over in pain, clutching her head, her screams hauntingly nerve wracking.

"I'd think twice before you attack anyone now Kathrine. You are still powerful, but all your...immunities are gone. I can do things like this now to you, so i suggest you behave." She says then releases Kathrine of the spell.

She slumps to her knees, her breathing heavy. "Don't...do...that...again." She says breathlessly.

"Then behave." I say and pull her onto her feet. "We have to go. Now." I say curtly and we run to the car, my nerves on edge. We had only ten minutes, if that, until the sun came up. The sky was already turning pink with dawn and i really didn't want to have to bring Kathrine back from the dead again.

When we got the the boarding house, the sun was playing peek-a-boo against the woods, and now Kathrine too was worried, so i rushed into the house and led Kathrine into the basement, our movement a blurr to the human eye.

But she stops, causing me to get jerked back. "Oh no. I am not staying in the _basement_." She said, her jaw clenched.

"Yes, you are. Just until i can trust you; and Damon doesn't want to rip your head off again." I said and pushed her in. "Don't worry, it's fixed up better than the get up you gave me. You at least have a bed and blankets. Tootles." I say and shut the door in her face, causing her to scream at me, her rage rising. "You know, that won't get you anywhere."

"What about food?"

"Look around Kathrine." I say sighing, my head starting to hurt.

"Oh." She said and i knew she spotted the huge freezer and microwave. "See, I'm the nice version of you Kathrine. I'm not going to keep you living in a hell hole." And with that, i leave her and sought out Damon.

I knew he was pissed, and i hated the fact that he was pissed at me. I had to find him and apolagize for not letting him speak his mind and for being such a bitch and acting like -

"Looking for me kitten?"

I spin around to see Damon leaning against the banister at the base of the stairs. I smile slightly and walk over to him. "Yeah...look Damon-"

"Save it Elena. You're a big girl, you can make your own decisions." He says patronizingly and i growl.

"Don't start that shit with me Damon Andrew Salvatore. I am not some dim witted girl you can act all bad ass on!" I snap, my anger flaring easily since my change. "I did what was best, for both of us! And if you can't see that, then fine, but do not get like this."

"Elena-"

"No, i am not done. If you think i am making a _huge_ mistake, then fine, that is _your_ opinion. But I believe this is right, so as my boyfriend, which i thought you were, you better start backing me up, or this won't work." I finish and take a huge breath.

He silently stared at me, his eyes black and bottomless at the moment. Fear hit me when i realized what i had just said and i looked away from him, my breathing hitching with the thought of not being with Damon hit me. "I-"

"No, Elena," He cut in and was suddenly there, wrapping his arms around me, his face nuzzling my neck. "You're right. I need to back you up. Can you forgive me for being pig headed?"

I smile and spin around to hug him. "I'd forgive you for anything Damon. I love you."

"I love you too Elena." He whispers and kisses me sweetly.

"_Come on are you really going to make out while i'm stuck down here twiddling my thumbs?" _I hear Kathrine grumble and I groan.

Damon rolls his eyes and sighs. "You put her in the basement?"

I shrugged. "Seemed like the best idea."

He smirked. "A little time down there alone won't hurt anyone. Good choice."

"_Screw you Damon_." I heard her say and chuckled.

"No thanks Kat. I rather screw a old hag before i screwed you." Damon mumbled.

I shake my head and go to the liquor table we had in the living room and poured a drink. "You know what, I am going to see my family today Damon." I whispered before downing the full glass of Brandy i poured.

"Are you really ready for that Elena?" He asks, pouring himself a drink too.

I nod. "I have to be. Aunt Jenna doesn't know...and Jeremy...I have to go see them. Him. I have to warn him." I say and look up at him.

He nods. "Okay. If that's what you want. I'll come with you."

"But-"

"We won't tell Jenna..._yet_ about us, but Jeremy needs to know. Stefan could go after-"

A growl so deep i was shocked it was coming from me caused him to stop. "If he dare touched him, he'd be dead before he could blink."

"Elena..." Damon warned and i sighed. "Okay, okay. Let me go-" I squealed as Damon swooped me off of my feet and then to our bed room.

"I think we should wait for a more suitable visiting hour, don't you?" He asks, and i glance at the clock.

5:30. Jenna was for sure asleep still.

I sighed. "Okay...but in the mean time..."

I spun out of his arms and pushed him onto the bed.

It has been too long since i've had my way with him, and i didn't care if Kathrine could here.

I wanted him and i wanted him now...

**Hahaha. idk if i should put what happens in here with details or not...i feel like im writting a porno. SOOOO let me know what ya'll want me to do! I love ideas! I have the basic storyline written but each time i put a new chapter up, it completly changes so give me advice and ideas of what you want to happen! **

**Thanks!**

**Lena Eli**


	10. NOTE

**OK, so i TOTALLY forgot about me putting 9 then 10 up so im making 10 a authors note...so yeah...**

**I need more feedback! I don't know if i should keep going, or if some of my ideas suck so please be more specific on your reviews! it won't hurt my feelings! Come on people! :D **

**REVIEW! **

**if you promise to review and stuff i'll get on here at least once a night...maybe...if i remember...what with work...the horses...school...ooh lord. LMAO. TOO MUCH STUFF! and my horse show this weekend...ya'll better REVIEW!**

**PLEASE!**

**I'M BEGGING YOU! **

**PLEASE!**

**:D**

**Thanks!**


	11. NEED HELP YA'LL!

**OK, i soooo need ya'll's help. **

**I have an idea...but idk if its a good one...**

**Stefan's POV? Yes, no? **

**I just think that maybe i should put his in so ya'll can read his change in heart and stuff, like Elena's and so ya'll can see the way he's thinking and how he loves Kathrine and why he hates Elena...**

**BUT i'd LOVE help on that part. I tried writting his POV but i SUCK at guys POV's so if ANYONE want's to help write his POV-if ya'll vote YES- then email me on here or a review telling me you want to help and i'll send you the whole story. **

**Hope to hear ya'lls thoughts!**

**Wish me luck at my barrel racing horse show! :O im nervious!**

**Tootles!**

**Lena Eli! **


End file.
